The Wadjet
by SoStillSoSilent
Summary: A boy wakes up in a stone tomb. A long time after he died. So he goes to where the magic is. Another Chapter will be added if i get enough reviews. BartxPtolemy NatxKitty Enjoy!
1. Alive?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff okay? Got it? Good. Well i wrote the story like. But the Characters and stuff are Jonathan Strouds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy gasped as he sat up suddenly. He hit his head on something hard. He lay back down and pressed his hands against the cold stone. His memories came flooding back to him as he struggled with the heavy lid. He reached for the Inferno Stick beside him and shielded himself with a heavy golden item as he used it to blast the lid off the sarcophagus.

He looked around the tomb he was in and saw a lot of gold. He took what he thought he might need. He smoothed down his skirt and checked all his jewellery was perfect before using the key tied around his neck to open the tomb and climb out of the sand.

When he arrived in Alexandria it was incredibly different to what he remembered. He wondered how long he had been dead for. A century or two perhaps. He watched strange metal creatures roaming the streets and soaring through the sky. He also noted the lack of djinn around the city. He decided he would go to the greatest city of this day and age to make his way.

He past a newspaper stall and used some gold coins to buy a newspaper. The vendor stared at them in amazement. He looked at the boy in amazement as he walked off reading the paper. People noticed as he past that the boy wore only his skirt, two gold bands on his upper arms, a large golden collar, a golden headband across his forehead and a necklace made of gold with a real eye attached to the end of it in a crystal case, meaning he didn▓t quite fit in.

He soon came to the conclusion that the magical capital at the time must be London, England and so strolled into the aerodrome (where those metal birds flew from) and asked for a flight to London. The desk clerk didn▓t recognise the language the boy spoke. She was pretty sure he spoke old Egyptian to her, but she did not understand it. He realised this.

He himself already knew the language spoke in Alexandria that day. He knew the Arabic that the woman spoke and so asked again in her language. She gave him a ticket and he boarded the plane without a problem as even the guards recognised the necklace about the boy▓s neck and knew better than to stop him.

As he arrived in London, he noticed above all else that it was much colder than Egypt. The ground was wet from recent rainfall. There was activity from djinni all around the city and they made the planes busy with foliots and imps, even an afrit or two. He looked at another newspaper, the one from today.

▒Ptolemy▓s tomb robbed! Body and Eye gone!▓

The boy smiled. He headed towards what the papers said was the ▒home of the government▓ and saw magicians running about, with copies of the paper under their arms, like bees. The boy decided to wander about London before going into the Houses of Parliament.

He wandered about and eventually came to an area called Shoreditch. He saw a middle aged woman walk into an abandoned ▒Art Shop▓. He followed her in as he was curious as to whether she was alright. She went down into a cellar and he could feel an aura from below so he silently followed her down, falling halfway down the stairs.

The woman snapped around to see a young Egyptian boy lying on the floor rubbing his head, who looked like the guise an old friend had always taken.

⌠Bartimaeus?■ She asked.

⌠No, sorry, I just wondered if you were okay?■ The boy responded.

⌠I▓m fine. Who are you then, boy?■

⌠My name is Ptolemaeus Of Alexandria. Ptolemy for short. What▓s yours?■

She gasped, then composed herself as he said this.

⌠Kathleen. Kathleen Jones. Or Kitty. I prefer Kitty myself.■

⌠Nice to meet you, Kitty■

⌠Are you a magician?■

⌠Yes.■

They talked for what seemed like hours. She asked if he was the Ptolemy who had known the Djinn Rekhyt and he said he was. She then told him she had known Rekhyt or Bartimaeus as she had known him and she filled the boy in on all that had happened between her, Nathaniel and Bartimaeus.

⌠I am honoured that Rekhyt remembers me with such pride,■ Ptolemy stated.

⌠He is in no ones service at the moment.■ Kitty hinted.

⌠Yes, but he needs his rest. As for me, I should go and relieve the magician▓s panic. Would you accompany me?■

She went with the Egyptian to the Houses Of Parliament and the boy strode right in and right past the guards at the door pushing them aside and defeating their djinn, although Kitty was at a loss as to how. They walked right into the room where all the great magicians had gathered. Every minister was in this room, including the Prime Minister and all looked up toward Kitty and Ptolemy.

⌠Who are you? We are incredibly busy boy! How dare you waltz in here whist we attempt to find the robbers of -■ The Prime Minister was cut off.

⌠I am Ptolemaeus of Alexandria, magician and scholar and cousin of the Pharaoh! It is me who you seek and no grave robber!■ The boy stated with a powerful tone.

Kitty was impressed as every magician in the room fell into silence. An emergency conference was held. Ms Whitwell escorted Kitty and Ptolemy up to a private room with a summoning circle in it and all that a magician could need as the concert was expected to take longer than three days.

As she left, Ptolemy opened the bag he had carried with him this entire time and drew an open pentacle. Kitty gasped, if he summoned with that circle it was suicide. He smiled at her and took his place in his pentacle, she in the one he has drawn for her. He spoke the words of summoning and a great cloud of brimstone appeared in the open pentacle.

⌠Fool! Summoning a Fourth Level Djinn with an open pentagram! I will destroy you and your- Kitty?■ The cloud bellowed.

⌠Hello, Bartimaeus,■ She smiled.

⌠Okay! I shall spare the girl but you magician I will destroy!■ The Djinn roared.

He stepped toward the magician and was surprised to find the magician did not flinch. He cleared the sulphur from his eyes to look at the magician for the first time.

⌠Now Rekhyt, we both know you will not destroy me, don▓t we?■ Ptolemy said.

The djinn halted as he recognised the voice. He stared in disbelief at the boy stood before him. At his old master. At his Ptolemy.

⌠Ptolemy?■ The djinn asked.

⌠Hello Rekhyt, miss me?■ The boy responded cheekily. 


	2. Magicians, Mandrake and Old feelings

Bartimaeus stared with an open mouth at the smiling child stood before him. He changed form to a scribe, the same guise he had used years before.

Ptolemy stepped forward toward the djinn. Kitty watched silently as the boy did something she had seen no other magician ever do but that she herself had done. He threw his arms round Bartimaeus and hugged him. Bartimaeus returned the hug.

⌠It has been a long time my friend,■ Ptolemy said.

⌠It has hasn▓t it┘■ Bartimaeus drifted off.

The door opened suddenly. Jessica Whitwell stood in the doorway and screamed at what she saw.

⌠Ptolemaeus!■ She screeched.

The boy stepped back and she ran over to check he was alright.

⌠Are you okay, Sir?■ She asked.

⌠Fine, thank you. Why wouldn▓t I be?■ Ptolemy pondered.

Bartimaeus laughed. Whitwell glanced over at him.

⌠Did you summon this demon in an open pentacle? He could go on a rampage and kill everyone in this building! And he touched you! He could have killed you!■

⌠He could of but he didn▓t. I knew he wouldn▓t. I would trust Rekhyt here with my life. As I have done before now.■

⌠Hello Jess,■ Bartimaeus threw in here.

⌠Oh My God. Not him! I thought we▓d seen the last of him when Mandrake died! No demon can be trusted! That▓s a fact!■

⌠I▓m sad to hear you believe that┘■ Ptolemy whispered.

⌠Well, anyway we are ready for you now.■ She said leading him out the door.

⌠Rekhyt? Kitty? Would you accompany me please?■ Ptolemy asked.

⌠No commoners allowed. No Cheeky weak Demons either.■ Whitwell stated.

⌠They come or I don▓t. Kitty is a brave woman. I hold her in higher regard than I hold you or any British Magician and this djinn, as they are called and I find the term demon offensive, is Bartimaeus of Uruk, Rekhyt of Alexandria! You should show more respect to him and he will come for he is a close friend of mine. And yes I said friend.■

Whitwell allowed both Kitty and Bartimaeus through. As the trio entered every magician stared at them. Ptolemy held tightly on to Bartimaeus▓ arm and the magicians gasped as they saw this. Kitty smirked.

The talk was long and tiresome. Ptolemy told them what had happened.  
He also took the opportunity to lecture them on not calling djinn demons. When asked why he allowed a djinn to touch him, to be so close, he answered simply that djinn are not slaves but helpers to be treated fairly, much to the magicians horror.

The meeting then strayed to his reason for returning.

⌠I know not the reason, if I did then I▓d tell you.■ Ptolemy replied.

Many of the magicians shifted in their seats as Ptolemy explained about his gate after his sanity was questioned on account of it. His power and belief in the goodness of the djinn seemed to unnerve them. Bartimaeus was protective of his young master and stood close to him. If he agreed to help these British magicians then he was at great risk from the magicians of America and the Czech Republic.

It was then that the doors to the chamber burst open and a ragged magician stumbled in looking like he▓d been tied to a firework when it was set off. His brown hair was obviously meant to be in a classic army cut but looked slightly longer and messy. He wore a suit and held a piece of wood in his hand. As he lifted his head, both Kitty and Bartimaeus gasped.

⌠Mandrake!■ Bartimaeus screeched.

Kitty ran over and hugged Nathaniel.

⌠What is this? Are all my old masters going to come back to haunt me? Like some bad curry? I only wanted this one back.■ Bartimaeus spoke again pointing at Ptolemy.

⌠Nice to see you too, Bartimaeus.■ Nathaniel whispered.

Nathaniel stood up and straightened his suit out as best he could. He did a decent job of it considering he▓d been dead for a while. He then walked toward the young Egyptian boy stood by Bartimaeus.

⌠Who are you to have summoned the great Bartimaeus, boy?■ Nathaniel asked, more than a little annoyed that someone had summoned Bartimaeus.

He noticed how the magicians looked uncomfortable.

⌠I am Ptolemaeus of Alexandria, fool. You, from what I can tell by Rekhyt▓s avid description of your shabby attire and stupidly big shirt cuffs are John Mandrake, am I right?■ Ptolemy replied.

⌠Shabby! I▓m not the one in a skirt!■ Nathaniel retaliated.

⌠Well, at least I▓m not a second rate conjurer-■

⌠I▓m one of the best magicians of this century!■ Nathaniel interrupted.

⌠Let me finish! Among a group of third rate conjurers.■ Ptolemy smiled back at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel didn▓t have a comeback and just stood there. Bartimaeus burst out laughing at him.

⌠No, no to be fair I ought to thank you.■ Ptolemy said.

⌠Why?■ Nathaniel turned back around to face the Egyptian.

⌠You dismissed him when you knew that you would die. In doing hat you saved his life, John Mandrake and for that I am thankful.■ Ptolemy solemnly added.

The meeting ended long after sunset. Ptolemy was given a near by apartment and Nathaniel was allowed to return to his former home.  
When they came to part ways for the night, Kitty leaned up and kissed Nathaniel, before saying goodnight to Ptolemy and Bartimaeus and heading off back to her own home.

⌠OOO! Natty has a girlfriend!■ Bartimaeus teased.

⌠Shut up, stupid djinni,■ Nathaniel mumbled before leaving himself.

They soon reached Ptolemy▓s new home. Both him and Bartimaeus stepped inside. Bartimaeus lit the logs in the fireplace and sat on the floor as Ptolemy climbed into an armchair.

⌠How have you been Rekhyt?■ He asked.

⌠Tired, lonely but otherwise great. It has been a long two thousand years.■ Bartimaeus replied.

⌠Stand up, Rekhyt.■ Ptolemy whispered.

Bartimaeus climbed to his feet. He watched as Ptolemy got up out of the armchair, walked over to him and stood in front of him. Ptolemy slipped his arms around Bartimaeus and he returned the embrace. Bartimaeus realised that he felt the same way he always had about the boy and that he had sorely missed these moments with him.

⌠Ptolemy┘■ Bartimaeus whispered.

⌠Yes?■

⌠I missed you■

⌠I missed you too┘■

⌠I still love you.■

⌠I love you too■

Bartimaeus slipped his scribe▓s fingers beneath Ptolemy▓s chin and pressed his lips to the Egyptian boy▓s own. Ptolemy ran his hand through the djinn▓s hair and parted his lips to let the djinni slip his tongue in to Ptolemy▓s mouth. When they were done Ptolemy stepped back, grasping the djinn▓s hand and dragged him towards the bedroom. 


	3. I'm Sorry

Bartimaeus never slept, instead he sat and watched Ptolemy dream. He had always wondered what went on inside his master's mind whilst he slept. It fasinated him. Ptolemy woke before 6.30 am same as he always had done. He clambered out of bed and hastily dressed himself, making sure that the gold atop his arms was perfectly postioned. The young boy threw Bartimaeus a playful smile. Bartimaeus had so dearly missed those smiles. He realised how happy he actually was at Ptolemy's return and he knew that this time he wouldn't let anyone harm him. He would not fail his master again.

The pair ventured out early, toward Nathaniel's home. He has asked that they come over to discuss the strange events happening. For example, two powerful magicians rising from the dead. When they arrived, Kitty answered the door. She said that Nathaniel would be right with them.

'What are you, his secretary?' Bartimaeus asked her.

'Nope.' Kitty replied smiling.

'Girlfriend? Come on tell me, he's been alive for a full day and I've teased him once!' Bartimaeus moaned.

'Leave it, Rekhyt, she won't tell,' Ptolemy butted in.

'So, what about you two?' Kitty glanced down at where the pair had their hands joined.

Ptolemy giggled. Bartimaeus wrapped his hands around his master's waist. Kitty took that as a 'yes, we're together'. Nathaniel waltzed in. Badly dressed as always. His cuffs we're atleast twice as large as usual. He looked at the Egyptian magician, at the Kohl around his eyes and them he noticed that Bartimaeus was touching him. He was shocked, but had already guessed the nature of the relationship. He had to say he didn't approve.

'So you are the great Ptolemaeus of Alexandria?' Nathaniel questioned.

Ptolemy nodded.'And you are the great Nathaniel, saviour of the Great British Parliament?'

'Something is wrong isn't it? Or we wouldn't be back?'

'Yes, Nathaniel, something is wrong, but why of all the great magicians pick us two?'

'Bartimaeus? Could it have something to do with him?'

'It could, or we need to understand the djinn.' Ptolemy added.

'Why me?' Nathaniel asked.

'All through history, Nathaniel, how many magicians have you heard of that have dismissed their djinn when they knew the djinn would otherwise be destroyed? How many have sacrificed their last moments to save a djinn that they considered a friend?'

'Just us two, but he's a demon and can never be a friend. If you risk your life to prove their goodness then you are more of a fool than I am for letting that ingrate live!'

'Why can't you people see? Why? If you gave them a chance, trusted them, earned their trust then treated them fairly, that we would work better together? We would come to know the years of history that only djinn can tell us about? It hurts me that everything I've done didn't help you, any of you. It just led you all to believe I was insane. Then came Kitty. Thank Isis for Kitty Jones...' Ptolemy let a tear slip down his cheek.

'It has to be Bartimaeus.' Nathaniel replied.

'Erm... hey, yeah over here. What will happen to you two when things go back to normal. Are we going to lose you again?' Bartimaeus added.

'I think so, Rekhyt, I'm sorry.' Ptolemy met the djinn's eyes.

'I'm not losing you again! I can't take it! If you know that there is no way you can stay then do me one last favour Ptolemy? I'm asking you as a friend. Dismiss me before i become attached again. Please.' Bartmaeus took hold of Ptolemy's hands.

Ptolemy looked away. 'Nathaniel...?'

'Yeah?' Nathaniel noticed the pain in the boy's expression and voice.

'Do you have a pentacle drawn already?'

Nathaniel nodded and led them into a seperate room. Tears were flowing down Ptolemy's cheeks as he walked into the summoner's pentacle and asked Bartimaeus to stand in the other pentacle.

'Ptolemy? I'm sorry, but I can't lose you all over again. I'm so sorry' Bartimaeus felt like crying aswell.

'It's what you want Rekhyt. I respect that. It's not fair of you to ask me to stay. Farewell. This time it's for the last time, I promise.' Ptolemy whispered, unable to talk any louder.

'Good bye, thank you, you saved me when i couldn't save you, I love you, you know. I never stopped loving you...' Bartimaeus felt his eyes start to water.

Ptolemy spoke the dimissal. Just as Bartimaeus left this World for the Other Place he heard Ptolemy whisper, 'I love you too, Rekhyt...'. In an instant he regretted asking to be dimissed but he knew now that there was no way to tell his master that. Ptolemy would never know and Bartimaeus would never see him again to tell him. The pain he felt then was greater than the pain of losing Ptolemy to death.

Ptolemy didn't speak for the rest of his time at Nathaniel's. He left and wandered back to his apartment. It took him an hour to find it, even though it was in the next street. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and fed to Ammen. He could already feel his ba slipping away. When he got in, he sat on the messy bed him and Bartimaeus had shared just hours before. He sat there and cried, long after the sun had set, he still sat in the dark, alone and weeping, until he eventually fell asleep with the voice of his djinn fresh in his head. Except Bartimaeus was screaming. Screaming that he was sorry and the asking to be dismised was a mistake.

In the nothingness of the Other Place, Bartimaeus drifted with the whole, screaming that he was sorry, that he regretted asking to be dismissed.His mind full of the image of Ptolemy on their bed, crying himself to sleep. 


	4. Gladstone?

The sun shone in through the bedroom window, very brightly. It illuminated the face of the boy layin on the bed and made the tears on his cheek sparkle as they began to dry. He had woken several times in the night from dreams of Bartimaeus screaming. He clambered clumsily out of bed and dressed himself carefully. He felt as though he should have been mourning, like a part of him had died when he'd let Bartimaeus go. He knew that he had to be strong, for whatever reason he had come back, he was back and there had to be a good reason. Love alone couldn't bring a person back from the dead. Could it?

The Other Place was silent. Even quieter than normal as every part of essence strived to overcome the grief that was encompassing its collective whole from the personality of one djinn. The last time this had happened was almost two millennia ago, but this time it was much worse. The sudden hopelessness came as a relief to the Other Place. A sense of being insignificant in the scheme of things followed, which upset alot of the individual personalities. The word 'Bartimaeus' was thought angrily by the collective essence of the Other Place, in much the same tone of anger as it was often said out loud on Earth.

The clouds slowly crept and covered the sun in the sky. Nathaniel looked solemnly out of the window. He had been thinking about what had happened the day before. Did he consider Bartimaeus a friend? Is that why he saved him? He knew the answers deep down, but couldn't bring himself to believe them. Of course they were friends. They had been through too much together not to be. He missed him. Every time he had dismissed Bartimaeus he had missed him. Now he knew he couldn't summon him, that it was unfair to the djinn. Thing is, Nathaniel was surprised to find that he cared.

Kitty watched Nathaniel for a while. She had gone to see Ptolemy earlier that morning. He had been acting brave, but she could see the hurt behind his eyes. She stood up confidently and walked in to the next room. She picked the chalk up from the table and set about meticulously drawing the circle on the floor. She knew that the others wouldn't approve of what she was doing, but she knew it had to be done. She knew that they needed him back.

Ptolemy stared ahead of him. He was running to Nathaniel's house. He had gotten a sudden urge to do so a few moments before. The rain began to fall, and it was cold on his arms and chest. He saw nothing but the sloping sheets of grey falling from the sky. He arrived at the door and banged on it with all his strength. Nathaniel answered the door and Ptolemy pushed past him before sitting in the front room to catch his breath. He sat and talked to Nathaniel a while.

Bartimaeus felt the tug of a summoning on his essence. He was in no mood to resist or to frighten, he just sobbed silently to himself and appeared as a crying scribe in the middle of a familiar study.

Nathaniel heard a famliar noise from the next room. He chose to ignore it. It was simply Kitty summoning. Kitty? He ran to the study door.

Kitty stared at the pathetic mass of essence on the floor. Bartimaeus looked up at her. He looked lost, then he seemed to realise who it was and then as a look of relief crossed his face, the study door burst open. Nathaniel stumbled in, right in to the pentacle, face to face with a grinning djinni.

'Natty Boy!! Bartimaeus yelled, throwing his arms around the magician.

Nataniel looked stunned. He looked even more stunned as he was shoved aside and landed under a table. Bartimaeus wrapped his arms around Ptolemy.

'I'm so sorry.. The djinn whispered.

'Oh shut up!' Ptolemy replied pressing his lips against the djinni's.

'So.. how are we supposed to figure this whole ressurected thingy out then? And does it involve amulets, golems, armies of invading djinn? Because I am NOT going there again, thank you very much, Nat.' Bartimaeus stated.

'Good to have you back, djinn.' Nathaniel smiled.

Kitty stood back and grinned. The moment was interupted by a knock at the door. Kitty wandered to the door and looked through the spyhole at a magician in clothes from at least 300 years ago. She recognised him from somewhere, and as she placed the face, she opend the door and whispered his name.

'Gladstone?'

--

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this for me. I'll keep writing it as long as you guys want me to. 


End file.
